Love Lives On
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: There’s nothing easy about giving birth. (Do It Universe) (one-shot) (COMPLETE)


**_I was supposed to post this story in March but I literally forgot all about this series (I'm up to my neck in other stories and real life has been crazy) so you're getting it now._**

**_It's set in March and takes place four months after Puck dies. Some things are different but a lot of things are business as usual._**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn Fabray squeezed her eyes shut against something trying to wake her up. She wanted to stay asleep as long as she could. But a pain kept knocking at the preverbial door.

She screwed her face and ducked under the pillows. The coolness from the underside helped… until she felt liquid rushing out of her.

Her eyes popped open and she sat up. Did she just pee on herself?! Again?! She got up to go change, leaving Mercedes and Mike resting comfortable.

She went to the bathroom first, just in case she had more in the tank, so to speak then she went to the closet for a new diaper and pyjamas. When she was walking back to the bedroom (yawning and rubbing her eyes), she stopped as it hit her.

She was in labor!

She hurried to shuffle to the bed and roused Mike first since he'd rolled into her spot. "Mikey! Wake up!"

Mike snored on.

"Mikey!" She hit his chest.

He snorted awake. "Huh?! Huh?!"

"Mikey, I'm in labor." She told him quietly. For what, she had no clue. They were going to have to awaken their wife anyway.

He sat up. "You're in labor?"

"Yes. My water just broke."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you serious?"

He took stock of her tone and the look she was giving him. "No, no. You're right. Go get dressed and I'll awaken everyone."

She shuffled off as he rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to wake up. It was go time. It was not a drill.

**_MMC_**

"You have a long way to go, Mrs. Chang." Dr. Fontanilla proclaimed.

Quinn groaned. "So not fair!"

Mercedes kissed her face. "It's okay. You'll be far enough along in no time and you can get the epidural!"

"But it's not now! Ow!" Quinn held the sides of the bed.

"Is Tia gonna be okay?" Mickey asked her mother.

"She'll be fine." Marcy told her. "She's just in a lot of pain."

"Like you were?"

"Yes, like I was." She caught the pacifier that fell from one of the triplets' mouths and stuffed it back in.

"You cried."

"I did. I delivered naturally."

"What does that mean?" Mally wanted to know.

"It means without pain medicine."

"Ouchie!"

Mercedes giggled. "He's so cute!"

Mally beamed.

"Looking just like his father." Marcy cupped his chin.

Mal looked over from fighting with the year old Riley. "Did you just call me cute?"

"You are cute."

He stared at her for a moment. "Are you pregnant again?"

"Nope! No way! This is it for this year!"

Rose, Jeanette, Mercedes, Quinn, Karou, Yuria, Santana, Brittany, London and Paris laughed.

Mal leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Is it cuz we have six kids?"

"It's because I remember two months ago perfectly." Marcy retorted.

Riley made a high pitched noise.

"Yeah, you're cute but not that cute."

"Marcy?!" Rose giggled.

"She's not! At least not while I'm reliving giving birth to triplets without any drugs."

Brittany rubbed her large stomach. "I'm scared for next month. What if it hurts?"

"It's going to hurt. The question is how much."

"I'm really scared."

"Patti's just trying to scare you." Santana assured her.

"Who are you going to listen to? The woman who's spat out six kids or the chick that cries at the drop of a hat with her first?" Marcy taunted.

Brittany turned luminous oceanic eyes on Artie. "Why'd you do this to me?"

"Didn't you-?"

Mike hit his arm quickly and shook his head.

Artie stopped what he was going to say. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so glad you're on birth control." Arnold, who'd transferred to Milan in January to be closer to his girlfriends, shook his head and blew out a breath.

"That you know of." Karou sipped her drink.

Arnold paled as Yuria slapped her hand. "Karou!"

"Humph!"

"Laura, Marc and Quad and Mother and Father will be here soon." Mercedes told Quinn. "Does that make you happy?"

The blonde lifted a shoulder. "I'll love to see Marc and the baby again."

"Lucy!"

"Marc says he's crawling all over the place."

"You're so bad!"

"Is that why her labor is so bad?" Marcy lifted a finger.

"My labor was bad." Mercedes pointed out.

"Who'd you kill and not tell us about?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes scowled as Mal and Artie laughed and Arnold and Sam smiled. Mike hid his face in his shirt.

"You said it!" Marcy defended.

"I have not killed anyone!"

"_I have not killed anyone!_" Marcy mimicked her sister.

"Mikey, make her be nice to me!"

"Get out my face, boy!" Marcy put up a hand when Mike opened his mouth.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Shut up talking to me! I'll talk to _you_ like that!"

"You're so mean, you devil child!"

Marcy gasped exaggeratedly. "My feelings…"

Artie nearly coughed up a lung from laughing so hard. Arnold and Sam tried not to let on how amused they were. Mal wiped away tears. Jude shook his head at his best friend.

"Marcy, be nice." Quinn rubbed her stomach.

"You're lucky that kid is still inside you." Marcy sniffed.

"Are you going to cry?" Beth asked. Unfortunately for the almost five year old, after she lost Puck to Black Pneumonia, she lost her adoptive mother, Shelby Cochran. Quinn was awarded custody and it'd been a real trial period the past 3 weeks.

"No, I'm not going to cry." Mercedes, whom she was speaking to, shook her head.

"My mommy, my old mommy would cry sometimes when people hurted her feelings."

"My feelings _are _hurt."

"So?" Marcy raised a brow.

Mercedes glared at her. "You could care!"

"No, I couldn't."

"What happened to being nice, Sweetpea?" Marcus sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't say another word." Marcy swore.

"We didn't mean-"

"Good!" Mercedes interrupted her father. "Keep your acid tongue in your head!"

Marcy held up her middle finger.

"Daddy!"

**_MMC_**

"Lucy, you gotta be brave." Mike spoke softly.

Quinn wouldn't take her eyes off the needle. She shook her head. "No. No."

"You can't be this scared of a needle, Lucy." Marc tapped her foot. "Isn't labor worse?"

"I don't _care_!" The last word shot out of her mouth on the heels of a labor pain.

"Lucy, you can do this." Laura supported. "It's one tiny little needle."

"Then you get it next time!"

Laura was pregnant again. "I will. Now's your turn."

"Come on, Lu. We all believe in you." Marcy urged. "Somebody's gotta be brave."

"Why does it have to be me?!" Quinn wailed.

"Because I must have been smokin that good kush to not have any meds. Laura's a ways away and your wife already spat out her spawn."

"That's not my fault! That's not my fault!"

"It's okay." Russell touched her foot. "You don't have to do this."

"Thank you, Daddy." She cried.

"Daddy!" Laura scolded.

"She doesn't." Russell defended his stance. "If that's what you want to do then you do it but you can't force her to do it."

"Fine!" Laura lifted her hands as if washing herself of the whole affair entirely. "But when she starts screaming and carrying on, _you _hold her hand!"

**_MMC_**

Russell held Quinn's hand. "You are very strong."

Quinn kicked her legs and cried. "It hurts so much!"

"Definitely. I'm definitely getting a needle next time." Marcy murmured.

"I don't blame you." Karou grinned. "I'm totally getting it when it's my turn."

"Uh huh." Paris nodded with wide eyes.

"It's time to push." Dr. Fontanilla declared.

Quinn sobbed. "I want MarcAn to deliver-"

"You want who to do what?!" Marcy spoke clearly.

"Deliver my baby." Quinn sniffled.

"What part of biochemist sounds like obstetrician?"

"Please?!"

"Nope!"

"Marcy!"

"No!"

"You delivered the boys!"

"So?!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Babygirl."

"You always say life _is _fair!"

"Since when do you listen to me?"

"Marcy!" Quinn screamed.

"Lucy!" Marcy hollered back.

"Why can't you just do it?" Mercedes bit off.

"Why don't you do it?"

"I've never delivered a baby!"

"There's a first time for everything."

Mercedes started crying.

"Don't you start that mess! I'm not doing it! I'm not doing it!"

**_MMC_**

"How am I doing this?" Marcy muttered as she helped Quinn give birth.

Dr. Fontanilla smiled. "You're doing great. You could become a great obstetrician."

"This is the last baby I'm deliverin! I don't care what anyone does!"

"But you're so good at it."

"I don't care. Push, Lucy!"

"I am pushing!" Quinn yelled.

"Push harder!"

"You got this, Lucy!" Mercedes and Mike cheered.

"We're so proud of you!" Judy, Rose and Jeanette called out.

"You can do it!" Laura rubbed her little sister's leg.

"Push like you're expelling a beast from your body!" Marcy told her.

Quinn gripped Mike's hand with one of hers and the bed rail with the other. She pulled herself nearly upright as she gritted her teeth and pushed.

Two pops were heard. One was Noelle's shoulders being freed and the other was Mike… "Aw man! My hand was just healed!"

_**MMC**_

Quinn nuzzled her youngest daughter. She looked just like Beth with blonde tufts of hair and sweet brown eyes. She looked more like Quinn than Puck but everyone swore they saw him in the little girl.

"Can I see again?" Beth asked.

Mike picked her up and set her on the bed. "That's your little sister."

Beth had wanted a sibling for a while and was overjoyed to meet her cousins. Now that she had a sister, she was thrilled. "Hi, Noelle. I'm Beth."

The baby gurgled.

Beth smiled.

Mercedes kissed Quinn and the baby. "I'm so proud of you. You know Noah would be speechless right now. In awe of what you've done."

"Here." Mike held up a package. "I got this for you."

Quinn gave Noelle to Mercedes, who fawned over the child, and took the big box. She unwrapped it and opened it. "Is this my push present?"

"Yes."

She took out a crystal and glass yellow rose flower figurine. "Oh, Mikey."

"Puck and I went over what to get you and this is what we came up with."

"You did it together?" Quinn sniffled.

"Yeah, we did it together."

"Why is Tia crying?" Mickey asked her father loudly.

"She's happy. I think…" Mal told her.

"Happy tears like Tia Mercy?"

"Yep. Happy tears."

"Oh." Mickey nodded with a smile. "Her flower is pretty."

"Do you want one?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay. I'll get you one."

Mickey cuddled up to him.

Quinn smiled. "Just think, Mikey. You can have that now."

Mike smiled back. "Thanks to you."

She beamed. "It was nothing."

"What did you just say?" Marcy said with aching slowness.

Quinn gulped. Love might live on but she might not.


End file.
